Ten Days
by Celia25
Summary: Everything is perfect. A beautiful destination for lovers, a luxurious resort only for couples, sun, beach and fun ...the only problem is Robin and Regina are only best friends and they should be there with other friends, enjoying a very different vacation. Read to find out how two friends in love with each other end up spending 10 days alone. Maybe this vacation is what they need!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story was written for OQ on Holidays-2018, but was never posted on this site. It's written as a multichapter that fits one prompt for each of the seven days of the event. The story is already completed, but I'll be posting daily or every two-three days.**_

 _ **The talented BabyLawyerOQ beta read the whole story! Big thanks!**_

 _ **Chapter 1 and the whole story fits Prompt N° 9: Regina, Robin, and their friends plan a vacation together, but no one shows up and Robin and Regina must spend their vacation together.**_

* * *

How did she find herself in this weird situation? She can't understand it yet.

She is on a plane on her way to some sort of _honeymoon_ in the company of the man she loves, and this wouldn't be that bad at all if it wasn't for the fact that he is her best friend.

She goes over the events of the previous days and weeks, trying to figure out why she didn't notice she was being tricked by her friends into going on a trip with the man seated by her side, when all of them had agreed, since the very beginning, it would be a party of eight.

Regina looks through the airplane window. She can't see anything but darkness out there, yet the view of the dark sky, at least, liberates her mind and soothes the anxiety that begins to fill her.

She glances at the man seated by her side. She doesn't want to get caught gazing at him. His eyes are closed, and he seems to be relaxed, although she knows he isn't.

She swears she'll find out those responsible for this twisted plan, and will make them pay.

Only God knows how much she'd needed those days off, and perhaps that has been the reason why she didn't pay much attention to the planning. It had been so long since the last time she took some time for herself to relax without having to worry if her son eats, or needs something or just having to check where he is.

Being a widow and single mom of a six-year-old son, with a full-time job, leaves little time for relaxing, or fun with adults friends.

She had been exhausted lately, yet it didn't only have to do with her child, but because her busy schedule during the prior year had made it impossible for her to take any days off. So, human resources had told her it was imperative that she take the pending days, or she would lose them.

And, in that precise moment Emma and Mary Margaret had come up with the idea of this trip, and began gathering information with a travel agency and working out a budget. It didn't take long for the others to join, and for months they'd been planning this getaway with beloved friends.

An adult vacation, where rule number one had been to leave the children at home; and rule number two, not to include people that might bring conflict into the group, and that's why Sidney Glass' name was the first one to be discarded from the list.

In a short time, the group was set up: Emma, Mary Margaret, Tink, Killian, John, Will, Robin and she.

They all have been good friends over the years. A mixed group of eight friends, some from college; others, from work; and two or three from ...life, enjoying 10 days at the beautiful sunny beaches of the South Pacific. They all knew each other well and got along, so the group was perfect. All of them singles, and with jobs that made possible to afford an expensive vacation to an exotic destination.

Hence, this trip had had all the ingredients for a blast. No kids, single adult people, a beautiful destination, accommodation and air tickets booked and paid in advance, a resort only for adults (so, no children splashing water, crying, running or yelling) and best of all, an all-inclusive package with alcoholic beverages and numerous activities. Paradise!

She had been thrilled about this vacation. Well, not every day she gets to go to the Fiji Islands with a hilarious group of friends where the fun is guaranteed. Only this could be surpassed by a honeymoon with the same man sitting by her side.

Regina had taken care of the arrangements so that Zelena, her sister, could stay with her son during the time she would be away. She smirks remembering Zelena's answer ' _No problem sis, but you need to promise something: you've got some hot guys for 10 days ...just go for some mind-blowing sex.'_ Regina had complained and explained they were all friends, and it would be out of the question because it would be as awkward as to have sex with a relative, but Zelena's reply had surprised her ' _Oh, Regina you are not fooling me …don't tell me you see Robin as a relative? You can't take your eyes away from him… go for it, sis! I bet he would be happy about it!'_

She thinks she'd not been that subtle about her feelings towards her best friend, and she wonders who else might have figured out her little secret ... well, besides the two other people who already know about this. Maybe Robin has realized her feelings, perhaps he feels the same way as she?

Despite the odd situation she's in, she won't lie about being terribly excited to get to share 10 days alone with him in a paradisiacal island, and maybe things between them could just ... change? Develop? Move forward?

Yes, she realizes she is enthusiastic to share this vacation with him, now that she has accepted the fact there will only be the two of them. Yet, this makes her a nervous wreck. She hopes she gets to be in control of her emotions, and not to be overexcited and too talkative or even sloopy. She knows that's how her anxiety manifests itself.

She sighs, looks through the window and decides not to get her hopes up. She knows well not to dream. Luck hasn't been on her side with her love life since as long as she can remember, and there's no indication it will be different now.

It's clear Robin was as surprised as she was when their friends didn't show up, and she can't be certain whether he's looking forward to spend 10 days solely in her company.

...

She drinks slowly from the glass of champagne the flight attendant just handed her, and she thanks God for the upgrade to first class they both had arranged on the last minute because she knows she'll need the alcohol and the comfort to bear the 7 hour flight she has ahead under this stressful situation ...and well, she just had a 3 hour domestic flight to take their connection to Fiji...so this upgrade is totally worth.

As the sparkling drink runs through her mouth and body, she relives the events since they begin planning this vacation trip, trying to find out if this had been Emma and Mary Margaret's plan from the very beginning.

Emma and Mary Margaret are her best friends from college. They have been by her side in the happiest and saddest days of her life: when she married Daniel, her lifelong boyfriend; during her pregnancy and Henry's birth; and when Daniel died before Henry reached the age of one.

They are the only ones who know she's in love with her best friend, and precisely that's why she suspects that Emma and Mary Margaret are the minds behind this ruse. They are aware of Regina's feelings and have encouraged her to take things further with Robin. She never wanted, though. She didn't want to risk their friendship, moreover when she has never been sure if he felt the same way towards her.

Robin and Regina have been best friends since high school but stopped seeing each other when their career choices took different paths. But after both received their degrees, and decided to begin their professional practice in the same city, they got in touch again and it was as if they had never been apart.

They continued with their friendship, supported each other to get through difficult times, losses and heartbreak, were close, cared for each other and enjoyed their company. Both being single parents (she, a widow; and he, divorced) they spent a lot of time with their sons, alternating places, sharing …and at one point she realized she was in love with her best friend.

She's pissed at Emma and Mary Margaret, but she realizes there's nothing she can do. She's in a plane, in a seven-hour flight before she gets to her destination and can contact them again.

At first, she had been worried but when she realized Robin and she were the only ones on time, she knew they'd been fooled.

The only thing she could manage was texting each of them before the plane departed: ' _Miss Swan, if you don't move your ass all the way to LAX to catch a plane, I swear to God you will pay for this!'_ ; ' _Mary Margaret Blanchard: if you are not dying you don't have any excuse for missing our connection in LAX. So I better see you in three hours!'_ She received no answer, and soon it had been time to put the phones in airplane mode, and that's been it.

After landing at LAX to take their connection flight to Fiji, she had hoped their missing friends would show up, but they hadn't. She checked her phone, just to confirm there was no answer to her texts; she called, only to leave a message. And, it seems it had been the same for Robin who didn't stop texting or calling.

After realizing that neither of her friends arrived at the airport to catch their connecting flight and that it would be only Robin and her for the next ten days, they just boarded the plane that would take them to Fiji Islands, with no news from their friends.

Regina thinks her first mistake was she never made any direct payment for the trip. Emma took care of everything and they all had agreed to make regular bank deposits to Emma's bank account, and from there, Emma handled all payments. Shit, she never asked for a statement or anything and it looked like the only ones paying for this had been Robin and her.

Her second mistake was not requesting Emma to show her any bookings from the whole group.

It seems she has been fooled in the worst way ... or maybe it won't be that bad.

* * *

Robin is furious. John and Killian are responsible for this. He knows it. They haven't ceased pushing him into Regina's arms every chance they had after Robin had shared with them his true feelings towards his best friend during a boy's night full of alcohol.

He hadn't been worried when he went through security and saw neither of his friends. John is always late, Killian is unorganized and actually, Robin wouldn't be surprised if he missed the flight, and Will is a free spirit unaware of the time in advance that someone should arrive at the airport for an international flight.

He'd called all of them, and only got an answer from Killian who said that he was running late and that he didn't want to delay Regina and Robin and begged them to just pass through security and wait for him in the gate.

That was the first sign of alarm. How did Killian know only Robin and Regina were there and no one else had shown up?

And, that hadn't bothered him much because getting to spend ten days with Regina Mills, just the two of them, was like a dream come true. What had pissed him off were the lies, the way he had been tricked for months, and moreover that his friends thought he was such an asshole that needed this kind of set up to act on his feelings towards a woman. A woman he has loved secretly for years, a friend that he has comforted after losing a husband and the father of her son, and one that has been by his side during his divorce to his late wife.

Deep inside him, he begs no one shows up.

He is uneasy. He doesn't want that Regina might think he had something to do with this, so, after landing at LAX, he says "Regina, I don't know the reason why they didn't catch the plane. Maybe they'll reach us here and they'll board the plane to Fiji with us as planned. Were you able to contact someone on the phone?"

They are walking to their gate, both with their phones trying to get in touch with any of their friends. "No. I texted Emma and Mary Margaret, and neither of them has answered yet. I called Tink. She didn't answer, either. I left a message, though."

"Look, Regina. I don't know their intentions behind this. But I'm happy to go on this trip with you. So, let's just enjoy our vacation the best way we can. We both deserve some time off."

Robin watches Regina smiling and thinks he's a lucky bastard. Maybe this is what they need. He has been planning to talk to her about his feelings for some time, but it seems the right time never comes, and he knows he has been afraid of opening up to her.

She is a difficult woman to read. She gives him mixed signals and has been that way during the previous months, hence he hasn't been able to unravel how she feels towards him. She flirts shamelessly sometimes, even dares to touch him slightly, accidental touches mostly and with no intention other than to emphasize something she's saying. However, there are other times, when she tells him about someone wanting to date her, and all the conflict she has behind recomposing her love life, and he doesn't know if she does it on purpose to make him feel jealous, or if it's something she wants.

And after finding out there will only be the two of them, he observes that she doesn't seem very pleased.

He is confused.

* * *

The seven hours of the flight run smooth.

Soon, they begin feeling more comfortable and even get to joke about their situation. However, neither of them dare to ask the one million dollar question: _Why did their friends set them up?_ ...because both of them know the answer.

They chat about their children. Henry at six and Roland at four-years-old are just the perfect topic. Their little achievements, first days at daycare or kindergarten, odd questions they ask ... don't let them get bored.

They share work stories.

Robin is a doctor, a cardiologist, and has amazing anecdotes about his work in a hospital. However as Robin tells her about his work there, Regina can't help but imagine Robin in his medical gown. She has seen him dressed like that a few times, and well let's say she would die for a checkup with him if she were his patient.

Regina is a publicist and her work in marketing and production keeps surprising him. The way she manages to create amazing campaigns with the little things her clients share with her, makes him admire her more.

There's an old woman, in the front row, that doesn't take her eyes away from them. She keeps turning to look at them smiling every now and then. Regina thinks it's Robin's charm with elderly women, or maybe some patient of his that just recognized him.

After landing and when they are about to get out of the plane, the woman winks at both of them and says "Dr. Locksley! Finally, I get to take a look at Mrs. Locksley. She's as beautiful as I thought she might be."

"Oh, thanks!" answers Regina blushing slightly and has the need to explain "Uhm... but, we're not married nor together. We are just good friends."

The woman only smiles, looking first at Regina, then at Robin "Oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. Locksley, that mouth of mine …I should just have minded my own business, anyway, you are in good company. Enjoy your trip."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Lucas it's okay ….take care of yourself and have a nice stay here," answers Robin.

With that Mrs. Lucas gets out of the plane, leaving Robin and Regina thinking in what the old woman just said.

Why did this woman think they were a married couple? Because of the way they talked, perhaps of how well they knew each other, or, maybe, because of the way they gazed into each other's eyes.

But, it's time to move, to go through immigration, baggage claim and to check if someone is waiting for them, as Emma has told them for months.

They exit the airport with their baggage really quick and as soon as they watch the crowd, they spot a sign that says ' _R. Mills - R. Locksley'_.

The man holding the sign smiles at them and makes a gesture with his hands so that they follow him. He assists Regina with her suitcase and the two of them walk towards where the man is headed.

There's a van waiting for them, but there are no other passengers, so they think they'll have to wait. However, as soon as the two of them are seated and the baggage has been placed in the trunk, the driver starts the engine and the car begins to move.

They look amazed at the breathtaking landscape of a city very different from their hometown. But their moment of sightseeing is interrupted by the driver "Hi! I'm Charlie your driver. We'll be arriving at _Eden's Resort_ in about two hours. So, please make yourselves comfortables."

Robin only nods and turns to continue enjoying the view, but Regina realizes that something is terribly wrong.

"Excuse me, Charlie. Please, could you confirm the information? We have reservations for _Palace Fiji_ not for _Eden's Resort_ , something's wrong," says Regina.

"Oh, no ma'am take a look at the information yourself. It's Eden Resort, the ideal place for a honeymoon, it's the best choice you made, and congratulations by the way. This place is worth every penny you're paying: It's far away enough so that no one bothers our couples, has private beaches, including one if you're on the nude thing …." Regina can swear she sees Charlie's eyes through the rearview mirror glowing and a smirk, but the man continues "... all our rooms are oceanfront and have their own terrace with a nice pool, just for the lovebirds, and restricted internet signal so no one bothers our guests."

They're fucked!

And, still, they don't imagine how much.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Reviews are always appreciated ...**

 **If you want to know about updates on my other stories or want to prompt me, my twitter account is celianomas**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _ **Chapter 2 fits Pompt 39: What are you doing in my hotel room?**_

* * *

Charlie had been damn right.

This place was the best choice for honeymooners and lovers. The only thing wrong is that Robin and Regina are neither of those. They feel awkward and out of place.

As soon as they arrive, they head to the front desk to complete some forms and register. The guy at the front desk gives them the key card to their room, or more accurately, to their cabin.

They don't even have to look at the other one's key card to know they will share the same cabin for the next ten days (why would it be any different in a place exclusive for couples?), and each of them needs to process this fact in their own way.

Regina smiles nervously and follows the bellboy to their cabin. She needs some space away from Robin. She has to pull herself together, take a deep breath and think how she will handle the following days.

Robin, on his side, demands a different approach with something stronger, so he goes to the bar for a drink and some time for himself.

...

Robin needs to study this situation and figure out how he will get through these ten days by her side without touching or kissing her. He has realized after boarding that plane that being subtle when she's around or controlling himself has become terribly difficult.

For years, as the man in love with his best friend, he had been capable of controlling it because they were rarely alone. They were always with one or both of their sons. It was complicated to find time alone, moreover, because he never looked for a chance to be with her in a different way. He had never asked her out or shared his feelings, and it has been a comfortable situation for him or, at least, one he had been able to handle properly.

But since he realized he would be spending his vacation with no other company than Regina, things changed. The interaction as best friends is no longer there. They have no kids that somehow manage to focus the attention on them, their needs, and Robin and Regina's concerns as parents. No other people are involved in their dynamic, and no work issues, distract their attention.

For ten days (and their nights ….shit, the nights! he forgot about them) there will be only the two of them, focusing on each other, listening to each other, no distractions other than themselves …and he doesn't know if he'll get through this.

After two whiskeys on the rocks, he has accepted he is no longer in his comfort zone. He has already stepped onto an unknown field. One in which he doesn't know what his best friend expects from him: A company? Someone fun to share her vacation with? Someone who could give her advice when needed? Or maybe he could lead things towards a different direction: some flirting, make her feel loved, show her that he is attracted to her, try to read if she might feel the same.

At least, he has figured out what he doesn't want. A fuck buddy is out of the question; a forced relationship because they kissed or fucked, the same. He wants something real but needs to be certain Regina is on the same page as he.

So, he decides he will take a different approach: the old-fashioned one. Date her, know her in a completely different way, try to read her the best way he can and talk to her, tell her how he feels.

He has always been a spontaneous man. He never liked following a script, but this time it is different. He needs to know in advance each step he will be taking because any misstep on the way could cost him her friendship and the worst ten days of his life.

* * *

If Regina had had any doubts before about the existence of paradise, she doesn't have any now, and she is certain how it looks like.

Their cabin is located on the farthest side of the resort and has no other cabin next to it. It has a rustic style and even constructed entirely in wood, is splendid.

Charlie had been right again. The cabin, oceanfront, has a terrace surrounding it, that's wide enough in its front part that reaches the ocean, so if someone sat on the floor of the terrace, their feet would be completely inside the water. The terrace has plenty of room and there is a table with a nice parasol and chairs, two _chaise lounges_ and a jacuzzi for two people.

The cabin has one main chamber: the bedroom, with a king size bed, two nightstands, one on each side of it, a wardrobe on a corner of the room and a little coffee table with two armchairs, all in wicker. The high ceiling in the shape of an inverted _V_ has an indirect illumination that gives a feeling of coziness and warmth and adds a perfect touch for romance. From the ceiling and above the bed hangs a rectangular structure that has attached to it a semi-transparent white fabric, that seems to be useful if someone wants to sleep with the doors opened because it would maintain the privacy of those in bed.

On each side of the bedroom and on its front, there are huge doors that can be opened wide enough to allow someone lying down in bed, enjoying the astonishing view just from looking in any direction.

She imagines being in bed with Robin watching the sunset as they enjoy a glass of champagne. She should not be thinking like that, he isn't taking this very well, he couldn't even come with her to their room and instead had to go to the bar to get a drink because of how uneasy this makes him feel. Shit.

Although, she is grateful Robin is not with her because only at the sight of the bedroom she blushes thinking this is meant for lovers, for people that would be sharing every inch of space.

As soon as the bellboy leaves, Regina goes to check the bathroom and her jaw drops.

At the simple sight of the bedroom, it's difficult to find the bathroom. The doors that lead to it are so well integrated to one of the walls of the bedroom, specifically to the one that's behind the bed, that it seems to be just a wooden wall since both doors are the same wooden color with identical wooden horizontal strips as the ones in the wall.

Each door to access the bathroom area is located in one extreme of the wall and leads to an independent bathroom with a toilet, a nice shower and a large sink with enough room for their toiletries and the ones the resort gives them.

It appears the only thing they won't be sharing is the bathroom, after all!

Both bathrooms include an internal door that leads to a spacious area which connects both spaces and that has in the middle a huge bathtub, a dresser with a chair and a bench by the bathtub. The ceiling in this space has a rectangular opening in the center, wide enough to allow someone inside the bathtub to enjoy the sight of the sky, the top of the palm trees and even the peaks of the green mountains that surround the place, if they take a look upwards.

 _Oh, God! This place is to die for_ , thinks Regina. And still angry with their friends for how they tricked her, she can't help but be grateful for their excellent taste!

She thinks she needs to shower and have a complete change of clothing, to get rid of the airport feeling.

She relaxes in the warm water, washes her hair and knows it will get all curly. However, it doesn't matter to her; sometimes she wants her natural self, and for a more sophisticated look, she brought her hair straightener and she's skilled with it.

She gets out of the bathroom half an hour later, only to find Robin lying down on one of the _chaise lounges_ at the terrace. He seems to be sleeping, but he's not because when he hears her approaching he turns around to look at her.

* * *

His heart stops at the sight of her.

Robin looks at her, from head to toes, tries to be subtle, but fails very much so. She is a very beautiful woman, but at that moment she is like an angel that fell from heaven. He doesn't know if it's the outfit that leaves most part of her legs exposed, her wet hair that gives her a natural and carefree look, the fact that she's barefoot, or that she has no makeup on.

She smiles at him, and maybe this is the first time she realizes the effect she has on him, so she decides to taunt him "Hey, what are you doing in my hotel room?"

Robin gets up from where he is, walks towards her, and hands her a glass of champagne she hadn't notice he had, and gazing at her says, "I think you mean our room, Regina. This place is awesome!"

"Wait until you see our bathroom, well technically our bathrooms," she answers smiling as she bites her lower lip, and he thinks how it is possible that each second that passes she looks more beautiful than the one before.

He adds an "Oh!" that attempts to be an exclamation, but ends up being something closer to a moan.

He lifts his glass and toasts "To ten days in the best company. To us."

He is looking at her with care, admiration, and love in his eyes ...and she notices it.

Something just changed.

* * *

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 _ **In the next chapter Robin tries to find an opportunity to tell Regina about his feelings. Will he finally open up? ...and Robin and Regina receive some unexpected gifts that might bring some complications.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Chapter 3 fits Prompt N° 29 "Why did I agree to this trip?"**_

* * *

The sunset is everything they have dreamt of. They enjoy the view, seated at the table on their terrace, with respective glasses of champagne. And as soon as the colors on the sky fade away, they head to their bedroom.

Robin needs to freshen up and Regina wants to take a look to her baggage and check if she brought her favorite yoga pants and t-shirt to sleep with, and not her usual shorts and the tank top that reveal too much. Now that it appears they will share the bed, at least she wants to know in advance the sleepwear she will use.

Fuck. It seems she didn't bring those! There are nowhere to be found in her suitcase.

Suddenly, she remembers one of the few wise and useful things her mother taught her and begins to put some order, hanging her clothes in the wardrobe and placing others in the drawers. Her mother always said that when something is missing, rather than searching desperately, it's better to put some order and without noticing, the missing item will appear. And, it has worked for her several times.

But, it seems this time is different. Not only did she forget putting her usual pajamas, but also failed to bring any other item of clothing that would have worked as casual sleepwear.

She's mortified. She can't explain how this happened. She is thorough when she packs for a trip. She makes a list and goes through it several times with enough time in advance so that everything she brings fits properly, is clean, dry and ironed if required. She'll need to check a shop for this last minute shopping …well, at least this type of resorts have gift shops with nice souvenirs, and she thinks a t-shirt and shorts will do the job.

A knock on the door interrupts her thoughts.

She still can hear the water running and this means Robin is in the shower, so she heads to open the door. She looks surprised at the young boy in a uniform, smiling widely, and with his hands full holding two gift boxes as he says "Special delivery for Regina Mills and Robin Locksley. Please sign here."

"We didn't order anything. Are you sure this is for us?"

"Yes, ma'am. We received specific instructions to deliver these boxes the first day of your arrival, past 7:30 pm. Inside each box, there's a note."

She signs the paper and the bellboy makes his way out of the room, leaving behind a very intrigued Regina. Carefully, she opens the box that has her name on, and inside, wrapped in soft white tissue paper, is a piece of satin and lace clothing.

No! This can't be happening. Why did she agree to this trip?

She takes out a beautiful pearl _negligée_ and looks at it opened mouthed. It's short, she thinks it would barely cover her ass and has lace all over the bust, so actually, it's see-through in that area. Below the paper, she finds a set of underwear of the same color as the _negligée_.

The water has stopped running, and this means Robin will be out of the bathroom anytime. She would be terribly embarrassed if he catches her looking at some undergarments like those on Victoria Secret's catalogs. So, she hides the box in the drawer but takes the envelope that was in it. She opens it only to find a note that says ' _Don't be mad. You'll thank us later. Those shorts and tank top didn't seem appropriate.'_

Shit. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Tink had planned all of this. It's a pity the internet signal is only available for some hours because certainly the three of them would receive a message that they wouldn't forget for a long time.

She puts Robin's box over the coffee table, waiting for him to get out of the bathroom.

He steps out minutes later, dressed casually for an evening at the beach and with his hair still wet.

She hands him the box with his name on and he begins opening it, but suddenly his expression changes from an expectant one to one that shows surprise first; then, discomfort; and, finally, annoyance. It's obvious the contents of the box doesn't please him, at all, and she wonders if it's something like the present she just received.

He closes the box quickly so that she can't peek inside and adds, "I guess I'll open it later. Why don't we go to explore a little and maybe have dinner in one of the restaurants?" She is about to answer, but she hears him say, "Would you honor me with your company, milady?"

They leave the room smiling at each other and forgetting, at least for a while, what remains inside those boxes.

* * *

"Well, Regina, I'm really curious about your thoughts on all this?" asks Robin. He has gathered his courage and has made up his mind to express his feelings. However, he doesn't know when yet. First, he needs to explore a little and be sure where he stands.

They are seated at a nice table in one of the restaurants with an ocean view. They have ordered some drinks and, truth be told, they are somewhat tipsy because they drank a whole bottle of champagne earlier. But, they don't have to drive or worry about children or work. They are completely isolated from the rest of the world, so the only things occupying their minds are each other.

And both have agreed that after the long day they've had and the situation they went through, the least they deserve is a drink ...or several.

Regina drinks from her glass, she needs time to think the best way to answer. She's not drunk enough to open herself up completely to him, so she tries to flip it to her advantage, and she shoots back, "I would rather prefer to know how do _you_ feel about all of this?"

Robin almost chokes with his food, takes some seconds to swallow, then drinks ...and thinks that maybe this is it, the perfect chance to tell her what is consuming him from the inside for so long. But, at the same time, he thinks it's too soon. He doesn't even know how she feels about this.

They have been friends for years, so it's not like this would be the first time they express their thoughts about what's bothering one of them. However, this is their first date, even if it was not by choice, but because of the circumstances they face.

He takes another drink, he needs a little push from the alcohol and begins talking "Well, I won't lie, Regina. In the beginning, I was surprised. I wasn't expecting any of this, and ...uhm …I would say I was …I _am_ nervous at the same time, and, well, definitely angry with my mates for tricking me..."

Suddenly, Regina interrupts him. She wants him to know it was the same for her, "Yeah, I felt the same. Why did they have to lie to us? I'm still angry with them. And ...uhm …I am nervous because we have been friends for so long, Robin ...and I don't want this to change the way we feel towards the other one."

 _Friends._ The exact word that terrifies him. It appears she just friend-zoned him, and his answer will not come in the best way.

"I agree with you, Regina. Maybe we should set some boundaries for these days and try to enjoy the best way we can. At least we are in good company, we know each other well and are good friends."

 _Boundaries._ _Friends._ Shit. Two words Regina doesn't like. But, she was the first one to define their relationship as friends, so she doesn't get to complain.

"It seems we are stuck with each other for ten days, so yes this is a good idea. Do you want to begin?" replies Regina, trying to hide the fact that actually she's disappointed by his words.

 _Stuck._ Another word Robin doesn't like. It feels like an obligation, and he wants her to know this isn't how he feels, so he begins explaining "Well, I wouldn't use the word _stuck_ , Regina. Even if this wasn't my choice, or yours, I'm more than happy to get to share these days in your company, and I will do my best to make you feel comfortable. That's why I brought up the boundaries issues. Only because of you."

Err...did he say he was happy with this? So, these boundaries are not to avoid something more with her, but, on the contrary, to make her feel comfortable? Okay, this changes in some way how she was reading Robin's words.

"Because of me?" asks Regina, trying to take away her eyes from him because she doesn't want to give away her excitement.

"Absolutely, Regina. I want you to feel relaxed, happy …and, if we made it all the way here, I want to be sure that both of us take advantage of everything this place has to offer us."

Regina smiles, and from that moment on it seems the ice broke and everything begins running smooth.

They talk openly about the sleeping arrangements, since there's only one place to sleep ...well, that is if none of them wants to sleep on the terrace, and actually that's out of the question: it's breezy and being so close to the ocean there might be some bugs and wildlife species out there.

Regina surprises Robin when she tells him that technically they have already slept together. She reminds him that time after Daniel's death when Robin practically moved into Regina's house and each night for months he tucked her in bed, and stayed with her until she fell asleep, sometimes sleeping by her side and taking care of her when she woke up from a nightmare.

She also tells him how she doesn't forget when every single night during that time, he turned off each phone at Regina's house: her cell phone and his, and those in the kitchen and in her bedroom. He had realized the ring of a phone startled her, made her jump and feel anxious. For months it had been the reaction she had each time she heard a phone ringing because it reminded her of the one call she received that one afternoon with news that changed her life. So, Robin at least had tried to avoid this situation at night and that's the way he found.

That's the kind of friendship they have had. Profound love and care towards the other one, and that's exactly the reason why neither of them wants to risk their relationship.

Regina won't be the one taking a step further. Robin is the one that has decided to voice his feelings and needs to identify the best time for it and to make clear that if Regina doesn't feel the same way they need to find a way to remain as friends.

By dessert they are relaxed, they talk openly, laugh and give each other slight touches. If it is because of the alcohol or because they are more comfortable, it's a mystery. It just flows naturally.

...

They leave the restaurant, and when they are about to walk to their room, Regina tells Robin she needs to do a last minute shopping, so they head to the souvenir shop. She needs some proper sleepwear for the night, one more appropriate than the one her friends have arranged for her. But when they arrive at the shop, the only thing they find is a _CLOSED_ sign hanging on the door.

Shit.

She'll think of something later. Robin has had way too much to drink, yet he's not wasted. And if Regina is lucky, he'll pass out in bed and not notice much of her choice of clothing. Or maybe Robin has a t-shirt that would do the job. She just crosses her fingers, as they continue walking.

As they get closer to their cabin, the breeze becomes chilly and Regina begins feeling cold. She still has that little dress that leaves her arms and legs exposed, and she has nothing to cover her arms with. Robin notes how she crosses her arms across her chest in a futile attempt to shelter herself.

"Hey, you're cold. Come here," says Robin as he extends an arm to her. Regina doesn't doubt a second, and soon she is surrounded by Robin's strong arm that covers both her shoulders. From time to time he caresses her arm, and she gets lost under his gentle touch.

Halfway to their cabin, Robin is still embracing Regina. It appears this closeness doesn't bother any of them, and instead, it feels natural and intimate in some way. Well, this is not the first time he holds her or that they touch. They've done this plenty of times before but this time it's different, and they know it because of the way they gaze into each other's eyes from time to time as they walk.

Robin's mind is elsewhere, at one point when she accepted so willingly this physical closeness, he thought this could be the proper time, but then backed out. Why would she let him touch her if she doesn't feel, at least, comfortable?

After they arrive at their cabin, Regina heads to the terrace and tells Robin she'll stay there for a while. She has nothing appropriate to wear to go to bed and wants to make time for Robin to sleep, so that she can sneak in bed without him noticing.

However, her plans change when Robin decides to make her company. He says he doesn't want to sleep, either. Well, in fact, he can't.

She sits in one of the _chaise lounges_ and Robin asks her if he could share the same space with her. He wants to observe her reaction and determine if the closeness they shared earlier, maybe was just good luck or that she needed the warmth.

She nods, not being able to talk because she's, indeed, craving for his touch. Those caresses a few minutes ago, have left her wanting for more, and well he just offered to sit by her side, sharing a space that's meant for one people, so she'll get to be very, very close to him.

Regina is struggling with Robin being so close to her. It felt extremely odd that Robin asked to share the same space as she when a few feet away there was a seat available for him. Hence, this could only indicate one thing: he wanted to be close to her, and this frightens her.

They sit side by side, their hips touching. Since there's so little room Robin has one of his arms around Regina. He strokes her arm from time to time, just as he did on their way back from the restaurant a few minutes ago.

Regina doesn't move an inch; she just stays still at his touch. She doesn't know why, it's almost something instinctive, but she has the need to rest her head on Robin's chest and surround Robin's torso with her free arm. She closes her eyes, and her other senses become on full alert. She can feel Robin's heartbeat; she enjoys his scent, not only the woody perfume or aftershave he uses, but _his_ scent; she senses his breath on one of her cheeks; she perceives his muscular constitution through his shirt, and dares to caress one of his arms. She feels cared and loved, and even being a tender moment, at the same time it's a sensual experience. She feels in heaven with him, and she knows this sensation is not one of friendship.

They don't dare to pronounce a word, each of them enjoying the experience in their own way.

Robin is perplexed by Regina's reaction. He takes a deep breath, looking at the dark waters of the ocean just in front of them, as he senses her delicate scent. He slightly moves his head down to take a look at her, and he finds she's gazing at him.

Shit.

If he's reading things right she feels the same as he. He knows this is the opportunity he has been waiting for years, and that there won't be a better chance than this one.

Robin's heart beats so fast he thinks Regina might hear it.

"Regina, I have wanted to talk to you for a while…" begins Robin. He stops, gazes at her and catches her biting the sides of her mouth, and he knows she's nervous because that's something she does when she's anxious.

Regina is now turned to one of her sides facing Robin.

Robin continues. It's now or never.

"... we've been friends for years and I do appreciate our friendship. It's the most precious thing to me, along with my son," continues Robin.

Regina doesn't allow him to continue, and before Robin can complete the idea she says, "It's the same for me, Robin. Your friendship and Henry are the most meaningful things in my life. I wouldn't have been able to get through Daniel's death without your support. You were always there for me."

"And I always will, Regina. Uhm ...and that's precisely why I need to tell you something, but I hope this doesn't change things between us."

Regina turns to look at Robin. She's afraid, nervous, and very much aware of what might come next and she's not sure she's ready. Not at that moment, anyway.

Robin identifies all those emotions in Regina's eyes, hesitates and gets cold feet. He doesn't want to ruin the perfect moment between them and only says "I …I'm really enjoying being here with you Regina. I couldn't have chosen a better company."

Regina knows this isn't what he wanted to share with her, but she feels relieved. "Me too, Robin," is her only answer as they continue in each other's arms.

Robin is certain he'll find another chance to tell her how he feels, one in which he doesn't see that fear in her eyes. Until that time comes he promises himself to enjoy every single moment with her.

* * *

An hour later, he steps into their bedroom, only to find the gift box he received earlier. He knows what's inside that box, and he does hope he gets to use one of those with Regina; however, and while this doesn't happen, he has to settle reading the note inside it.

' _Hi, mate! A little something for an emergency situation (just in case you didn't bring any … and we bet you didn't!). It's better to have these and don't need them than to need one and don't have any. A package full of condoms is always useful ...and we do hope you're in need of one of those right now!'_

Shit. Why did he agree to this trip?

* * *

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 _ **In the next chapter Robin and Regina get through their first night together ... and they will have to deal with an inconvenience, later.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter fits Prompt N° 21: A day at the beach ends with Regina getting sun poisoning**

* * *

They survived their first night together. Yes, they made it through the night. It was weird, but both of them overcame the oddness that was to share a bed with their best friend and secret crush.

Regina got over the mortification of having to ask Robin for a t-shirt to wear for the first night until she could buy something more appropriate the next day, and Robin had happily agreed. Yet, he had been surprised.

Robin knows Regina is an organized woman; he is well aware of how she thinks of everything in advance and leaves very little or almost nothing to chance. Thus, the fact that she forgot to bring her sleepwear with her, is completely out of character and makes him wonder if this has something to do with those gift boxes they received.

And Robin confirms his suspicions when he implied he would gladly lend her something for the night and that he understood that trying to leave things organized at home had possibly made her forget her pajamas. It was the way in which she rolled her eyes and the lack of an answer what gave away that had not been the case.

Ironically, Regina's intentions to avoid showing too much skin or look too sexy in that pearl _negligee_ had been useless because wearing that loose men t-shirt, she looked sexy as hell, and Robin had struggled to take his eyes away from her that night.

They went to bed at different moments.

Robin had been the first one to get in bed. He benefited from the time Regina took as she went through her beauty routine in the bathroom, behind closed doors. When she came out, Robin was already in bed, tucked below the sheets. She had no other choice than to do the same, quickly, almost as if trying not to overthink.

There wasn't even a TV in the bedroom nor internet signal, so they didn't have the slightest chance to pretend they were watching a movie or checking emails on their phones.

At least, both thanked God that the bed was a king size, so there was plenty of room between the two of them.

Silence. Tension. Uneasiness.

Robin was the one that broke the silence, with a shy, "Have a good night, Regina."

Her only answer was, "You too, Robin."

With her words, they both turned off the lights. Though, neither of them went to sleep. The darkness of the bedroom made them go through the events of that day, over and over …and wondered about what was inside the other one's gift box.

However one thing was clear for both of them, six people would pay for making them go through this.

* * *

Days pass by. Three days and three nights, to be accurate.

Three fucking days full of relaxing, sun, beach, swimming, diving, exposed bodies and long chats with the ocean and sand as the only witnesses of their silent love. And three fucking nights of walks in the moonlight, romantic dinners, alcohol, dancing and sharing the same bed.

Yet, their feelings remain secret; and Robin, who has been the most determined of the two of them to take a step further, hasn't found any opportunity (or courage enough) to confess to Regina and it's becoming extremely difficult to hide with each passing day.

During those days (and nights) both of them have endured stoically each test they've been submitted to, and they've done pretty well.

However, they don't know yet that they're about to be tested in a different way and both will need all their self-control to get out of that situation … if they get out, at all.

These past three days have been a torture for both of them.

Although, Regina has always been confident with her body (she is aware of her attributes, she likes to show them when the opportunity comes, to whom she chooses), knowing Robin would see her in a bikini, had arisen in her feelings of insecurity that she thought she'd overcome years ago. She knew this was because things with Robin are different, so she had been kind of anxious about wearing a bikini in front of him, maybe for the first time since high school, so she had spent hours at the mirror, checking every angle the mirror allowed, so that everything fitted in place.

At least she succeeded. She definitely made quite the impression.

Due to years of discipline, healthy food choices and daily workouts, her curves and toned muscles were showed off spectacularly in those minuscule bikinis she bought especially for this occasion. And, thanks to Emma (she has to give this to her!) she even got time for a mani/pedi and wax session. By that time, Emma's no-show at the spa to an appointment, the same one Emma had booked for the both of them the day before their trip, didn't make Regina suspect that her friend had zero intentions to go on vacation as planned. And that day Regina had taken advantage of a whole afternoon of pampering and getting rid of all those undesired pesky little hairs. She needed to feel comfortable so she had her legs and bikini line waxed, just in case, she decided to practice any nautic sport ...or any other _activity_.

During those three days, Regina needed all her willpower not to fall right into Robin's arms each time he gestured towards her or displayed all his good manners and chivalry. He had always been a gentleman, but these past days he had exceeded her expectations.

He made sure to hold the door for her each time they entered a place, leading her inside with a slight touch on her lower back; he was the one that poured the wine, champagne or any drink into her glass. He took care to be on her right side when they walked on the sidewalk ...and there were many other demonstrations of his chivalry over the course of the trip….Who said a woman of the 21st century doesn't like to be treated in such a way? She definitely loves it!

Robin, on his side, has been tortured not only every day but every single night. He has shared a bed with the woman he loves without being able to cuddle or touch her. He has become an expert at hiding the visible evidence of his sexual desire and could write a manual about the many ways in which that _problem_ can be hidden. He pretended not to stare at her when she appeared for the first time in a tiny bikini that barely covered her breasts and ass and has been able to cover up how he ogled at her ass each time she bent down extending her towel for a sunbath. He has been a perfect gentleman when she has requested to apply sunscreen and has limited his hands to her perfect, toned back.

However, on the morning of their fourth day, they have a situation. It appears Robin hasn't succeeded at all performing the last task, and Regina has paid the price of his distraction.

The day before, Regina had asked Robin to spread some sunscreen on her back, and he had been so distracted with the view of her back, ass, and legs, that it seems he didn't check if he was applying the lotion evenly.

And, after waking up and when she is about to take a shower, she screams at the sight of her back.

Shit.

Regina has sun poisoning, and Robin is the one to blame for it.

But, the worst thing is she can't wear anything that would brush the skin on her back. No shirt, no dress, no tank top, no bra.

Fuck.

* * *

 _ **To be continued ...**_

 _ **In the next chapter the perfect opportunity for Robin to act on his feelings towards Regina comes in an unexpected way.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry guys for the delay in updating this.**_

 _ **This chapter fits Prompt N° 21: A day at the beach ends with Regina getting sun poisoning ...continuation**_

* * *

Robin tells Regina to lie down on the bed, on her stomach, so that he can evaluate the extent of the sunburnt. He is a doctor, after all!

As soon as she is face down, only wearing a pair of shorts, Robin slowly takes away the sheets that cover her back, and …well, this is a mistake.

He takes a look at her back, but his gaze doesn't stay there, it goes down, down until it reaches her ass. Some part of him feels like shit for taking advantage of Regina's condition to enjoy such a splendid view, but another part of him, the instinctive one, tells him there's nothing wrong in admiring a gorgeous woman, moreover when said woman is the one he loves.

His dilemma doesn't last long, though, because as soon as he sees the perfect roundness of her butt, the curve on her lower back, and the lack of straps on her back, he forgets he experienced a moral crisis seconds ago, and just appreciates the sight. He reassures himself that he's a man; she's gorgeous, he's in love with her, and it's not as if she's going to die, so there's nothing wrong to take a complete view of a beautiful woman lying down half-naked on a bed.

He sits on the bed, by her side, to have a better look at the sunburnt. Definitely another mistake. He's so close to her, and she's half naked. _Oh man, this is going to be difficult!_ , thinks Robin as he swallows hard.

He isn't a dermatologist. It would be easier for him to help someone having a heart attack or suffering of high blood pressure, but this sun poisoning, he has no fucking idea how to treat it, and the only thing he has on hand is his common sense.

He breathes and tries to be objective. He is a doctor and is used to stressful situations, even life-threatening ones, and a sunburn won't make him lose his shit.

He presses his fingers over the red zones on her back just to see the seriousness of the situation, and even though it's not as bad as he thought in the beginning, he does realize her back is spotted with different shades of red. It seems he did such a terrible job the day before.

"Ouch! Robin, please be careful!" exclaims Regina when Robin presses for a second time his fingers on her back. "I can't believe you failed applying sunscreen. Poor Roland, how many times he'd been like this?"

"Regina, I'm sorry. Look, if it comforts, this is not that bad. It's just a common sunburn. Tomorrow, your back will be just fine. We only need to keep it hydrated with some lotion, and avoid contact with clothes, and please don't scratch… and definitely, you can't be outside today, maybe later in the afternoon when the sun goes down. I'll arrange breakfast and lunch in our cabin."

"As you say, Dr. Locksley" she turns to look at him and smiles (almost flirty? or is he reading things wrong?). She's still lying face down and with her back totally exposed to him … and she just said _Doctor Locksley_. Doctor fucking Locksley.

He 's a kink he's had, a doctor-patient fetish with which he fantasizes (and, oh, he's had many of these since they share a bed and sleep inches apart).

Shit. Shit. He needs to get out.

"I ...I'll go buy a lotion."

This was a bad idea; he should have focused on the one thing he needed to do right: apply the sunscreen on her back. If only he'd done that, he wouldn't have to go through this living hell.

...

Robin buys the lotion. Thank God the little souvenir shop has many products for sunburns. It seems Regina is not the first one with this problem.

He can choose among simple skin moisturizers, sprays, and the medicated lotion he thinks is the one: an after sun gel that not only cools and rehydrates the skin, but relieves burnt skin and reduces peeling. Shit. Peeling. If Regina's back peels, he's a dead man! He knows she's is going to kill him as soon as she gets out of bed.

He rushes to the cabin, the earlier he applies the product on her back, the sooner it begins healing her skin.

As soon as he arrives at their cabin and steps into the bedroom, the sight of her takes his breath away, and he is unable to move.

She had managed to close the curtains of the bed, maybe because she wasn't wearing anything on her upper torso and needed some privacy, and is sleeping peacefully. Still, even with the curtains closed, he can see her clearly through them.

She is naked from the waist up and is still on her stomach, but she has turned slightly to one side and one of her breasts is almost exposed. If she moved her arm a little, he would be able to see her nipple, but in the position, she's in, he only catches a glimpse of the rounded side of one of her breasts ...and shit, he would die to touch it, actually both of them.

He looks at her mesmerized, fantasizing about what would be like to feel her breasts in his hands, in his mouth, run his tongue over her nipples, one time and another, maybe take a little bite. He's sure Regina is the type of woman that can handle something stronger in bed, and at that thought, he begins imagining the way her breasts would bounce if he gets the chance to make love to her, with her on top of him, and …

"Robin! … Robin!" He hears someone calling him and when he reacts he sees Regina that is now seated on the bed, holding the sheets over her chest.

"What the hell, Robin! You frightened me!"

The sexual frustration he's been feeling lately is about to kill him any moment. But he has to get over it and decides to act normally as if nothing had happened.

"I found what you need, Regina. Let me spread this lotion on your back, and then in some hours, and this..." he gestures with his hands towards her back "...will be gone by tomorrow."

"Uhm …please lie down on your stomach," and as he gives her the instruction he hopes she won't answer with an _okay, Dr. Locksley_ because he's sure he'll lose it.

Regina does what she's told, closes her eyes and Robin begins applying the lotion on her back. It's cold, he warns her, as the good doctor he is, but he touches her so softly and delicately not wanting to cause any pain, that it's soothing and a relief to her skin. Not only because of the product but because of his hands.

…...

She knows this is a mistake ...and a big one, but he's the only one that can make her feel better. And his hands on her back are doing wonderful things to her, and not only on her back but in other places.

She closes her eyes and just gets lost to his touch. She senses his hands. They are big, strong, masculine and firm when they run through her back, and she can't help but moan. It's an imperceptible _mmmhhh_ that leaves her mouth from the back of her throat.

And that almost inaudible moan ignites the flame in him.

He stops. She turns her head to look at him, and when they gaze into each other eyes, both know what comes next. He brings her head down some inches and whispers, "Regina … I…I..." She doesn't let him continue, "Don't ... Robin. Please, don't say a word ….just do it."

He doesn't need anything more. He lowers his head until he reaches her lips, and kisses her. She immediately answers the kiss and in a fraction of a second the sunburn on her back is forgotten, and she is seated on the bed facing him, only separated by a thin sheet that covers her chest.

They kiss. Hungry, passionate kisses that for moments become more tender ones. He can't caress her back, but he takes advantage of her neck, hair, and arms. It's as if he needs to touch every part of her he didn't get to have for years.

Who would have guessed that a sunburn was the chance he needed? If he had known that, he would have done a poor job before.

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **In the next chapter Robin and Regina face their feelings and talk about what will come next.**_

 _ **Any thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So sorry for the delay in the update.**_

 _ **Prompt N° 33: Things get steamy on the sand**_

* * *

 _Mmmmhhhh, aaahhhhh_

Those are the only sounds that are heard as they continue kissing. However, Robin had not planned to open up like this. In his line of work, he needs to talk, to communicate, he has an obligation to be clear and explain everything to his patients ….and this time is no different, even if Regina might not be his patient.

Despite how heated their kisses are and what they might mean, they don't get close to what he has been feeling lately, and he has the urge to talk to her.

Robin wants to be sure of Regina's feelings and needs to reveal his. He needs her to know their kiss isn't something of the heat of the moment, nor because of the circumstances they are in; he yearns to voice his emotions and expectations, so he uses their need to break the kiss for air to his advantage, and asks "So, what now?"

Regina doesn't answer. She takes away her eyes from him, and Robin knows she won't reply. He knows he's the one that needs to begin talking and so he does, "Regina, look at me. We need to talk about this."

"I ...I don't want to talk, Robin. I'm not good at talking."

"Yes, you are, Regina. You're damn good …for God's sake you work with words, and you do a damn good job!" answers Robin beginning to panic because it appears that for her this was something spur of the moment.

He hears her sighing but still doesn't say a word, so he goes on, "Well, you don't have to talk if you don't want, but you will listen to what I have to say."

Robin knows Regina isn't happy with what he just said. Regina is a stubborn woman, and when she doesn't want to face something, she avoids it by all means and shuts down. And it happens he is somehow making her deal with something she would gladly avoid, but she won't get away that easy. She encouraged him to kiss her, to go on, she returned his kiss (hell, she did!) ...and she needs to confront the consequences of that.

Robin recognizes the look of fear and discomfort in Regina's eyes, but this time he won't hold back. They crossed the line of friendship, and they have to face that incident. Not always is the easiest way out of a difficult situation the best one. In fact, it never is!

He clears his throat to buy some time. He realizes it's more difficult than what he expected would be, but he's determined. "Regina, err, we've been friends for a lifetime ...and your friendship means everything to me. I wouldn't risk it for anything …"

He is about to continue when he hears her murmur, "Well, it seems we just did that."

"Maybe. But the thing is, Regina, that your friendship isn't the only thing I need from you. I've wanted something more for a long time. I haven't gathered the courage enough to tell you this before, because I've been reading things differently and I thought my feelings were one-sided."

Robin stops, looks at her. He finds odd that she still isn't looking at him and instead stares at her hands that are grasping the sheet covering her exposed chest. Then, he takes her face with his hands and softly lifts it so that she has no other choice than to gaze into his eyes.

Regina's eyes are clouded with tears, and he hopes those come from emotion and not because she might reject him. He's nervous and afraid, but he gets over his tension and fear and continues talking "But this trip, the unexpected way things turned out to be, have made me realize that maybe that isn't the case. So, please I want you to be honest and answer me: Am I right? Am I the only one that doesn't want to settle for a friendship?"

He hears her sigh, watches her biting the sides of her mouth and knows she's fighting an inner battle. He is aware of it. He waits and hears her talk slowly, quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I ...I will be honest. It's the least we both deserve. I ...I …have wanted something more for a while ...a long while, being honest."

Robin can't believe what Regina just confessed. How was he so blind? How has he misread things for years? The idea of the time he lost based on a wrong perception makes him angry at himself, so he needs to know how much time did he miss.

"For how long?" Robin asks.

"It has been years, Robin. I think three or four. Almost since you divorced, and I guess not having Marian in the picture made me recognize how I truly felt. And you? How long has it been for you?"

He asked her to be honest, so it's fair that he gives the same courtesy he's requesting. However, Robin fears the way Regina will react to his confession. "Uhm ...It's been a lot more. I'll put it this way: most part of my life I've been feeling like this. I just learned to live with it and tried to move on, but that never worked for me."

He leaves aside the fact that he'd loved her even when she was married to Daniel, but he suppressed his feelings. He doesn't mention that his feelings towards Regina had been the reason he divorced Marian, and that he did try to make things work with Marian, but failed. He doesn't dare to tell her he never loved his wife the way he loves her.

"Most part of your life? So, you still felt this way when Daniel lived, and when he died? So you married Marian even knowing you didn't love her?" Shit. This was the exact reason why Robin didn't mention explicitly those facts. He looks the face of shock in Regina's face, sighs, and answers.

"I told you. I learned to live with it. I never acted on my feelings. I never took advantage of our friendship. I have always been there for you, in the exact capacity you'd needed me, Regina. I never crossed a line."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that, Robin. I wouldn't have known how to handle this if you'd told me this while you or I were married to someone else."

"You know I'd have never put you on such a shitty situation, Regina. I hope you have that clear."

After these words, Robin sees relief in Regina's eyes. It appears they are sorting things out little by little, although they haven't talked about how they would deal with these revelations, and what their expectations are.

"I have it clear, Robin. But, wait! What about Ruby?"

"Ruby?" asks Robin. Why would Regina bring up Ruby? Oh….she's jealous.

"Yes, Robin. Ruby. Don't play dumb with me. The girl at the reception desk that wears skirts that I'm sure you've noticed," adds Regina.

Robin notes she is smiling for the first time since this conversation began. It seems things are taking a more relaxing course.

"Oh …. Ruby. What about her?"

"One month ago, I went to the hospital searching for you. I ...I wanted you to be my plus one for Belle and Mr. Gold's wedding, but as soon as I entered I saw you with Ruby. She had her hand all over you, and the two of you were only inches apart. You were smiling at her in such a way that I thought you were together."

It seems both have been reading this wrong, so he rushes to clarify, and will use her question to find out about something that's been bothering him for some time.

"Regina, please. She's just a friend. At one point she wanted something more, but I told her I wasn't interested. I guess she keeps trying, though. And now that you ask, what about that Jeff. I keep seeing his car outside your house when I'm nearby. Are you dating him?"

"Robin, when are you nearby my house? I leave in a different neighborhood than you, and my house definitely isn't on the way to the hospital, so? You've been spying on me."

Robin blushes because that's nothing more than the truth. He is about to deny it when he hears Regina answering "I've dated Jeff, but we both are not on the same page. He wants something serious, and I have told him I can't have that right now."

"So, it's something not serious. A fuck buddy? A friend with benefits?" These words leave his mouth before he can think about the effect they might have. He's jealous. He has always been a jealous man, but when it's about Regina it's worse, he loses control of his emotions.

"Shit, Robin. He's a friend. He has wanted something more and obviously has tried to take things further, but I never accepted anything more than a nice dinner, a chat, and a night at the movies. I didn't want to give him false hope."

"That's good to know." He mutters this words and watches Regina smiling at him. Still, they need to know what's the next step for them, so he continues, "Okay, now that we know where we both stand, I remind you of my very first question. What now?"

"I don't know. I guess it's too late to take a step back and I think I wouldn't like that," says Regina.

"I don't want to push you into a relationship if you don't want to, but I feel that we lost so much time misreading things between us, that I would like to give us a chance, Regina. I don't want a step back, and even if I wanted it, it's too late for something like that."

"So, this means we are together?"

"Yes. We are together. We are exclusive …and I need to tell you that I love you, Regina. These are my feelings, and have been the same for a very long time."

And with those words, Robin grabs Regina's head and kisses her. He kisses her fiercely, taking her lips in his and making her open her mouth almost instantly, and when their tongues meet for the second time that day, they feel the other's one passion, desire, lust, and, yes, love ...and Regina's sunburn is not a matter of concern anymore.

Neither of them will lose a second of their new adventure.

* * *

When the sun rises at dawn of day five, Robin and Regina have already woken up.

Spending the night in the arms of the one they love had been more than what any of them could have imagined. They just held each other until they fell asleep, and that had been the best sleep both of them have had in a long time.

They didn't make love that night. They enjoyed a different connection. One of tender caresses and gentle kisses, laugh and chat, and re-discovery of someone they knew for so long and that now will be in their lives in another role.

But, this morning as soon as they woke up, their desire for the other one awoke as well. It all began with Robin's "Good morning, gorgeous!" and Regina's smile just after hearing him.

Robin smiles back at her, thinking how beautiful she is. Even with sleepy eyes and her hair all messy from a night's sleep, she is gorgeous.

Her outfit for the night a pair of shorts and a tank top she bought on the second day of their stay, and still wearing something like that Robin can't help but look at her from head to toes as she lays down on the bed with him by her side.

"How's your back? Do you want me to take a look?" asks Robin. He is concerned because the day before she had stayed in their bedroom with her back exposed all morning and afternoon, and only at sunset time she had been able to put some clothes on without feeling any pain.

"I think it healed, but please don't fail to apply the sunscreen again," answers Regina. She doesn't want to spend the day in the bedroom and now that she and Robin have cleared things up, she wants to enjoy the beach and everything this resort has to offer, with the man she loves, whom she just found out, by the way, has been in love with her since forever.

She is looking forward to the days ahead, and, well, she won't lie to herself, she's very excited about the nights, too. She wants to share every single moment they have for the following five days with Robin. And, she is determined to have the time of her life, sex included, because now that everything is settled between them, the next step is sex, and she's ready for it ...even has the right sleepwear.

And as she thinks about the gift Emma, Tink and Mary Margaret had sent her, she wonders about Robin's gift. If she got a _negligée_ , he must have gotten some silly or sexy underwear, maybe those for bachelors' parties. She smiles at the thought of Robin wearing something like that.

"I think the last time I spread sunscreen on your back, things turned out pretty well for me," answers Robin, referring to the events of the day before that led to their first kiss and to finally be able to talk about their feelings

"I wouldn't try my luck again if I were you!" she answers as she bites her lower lip and lifts one of her eyebrows in a playful mood.

"Come here! I want to kiss you good morning," he says. She doesn't wait for him to ask her again, she gets closer to him, puts her head over his chest and when she lifts her head to look at him, he kisses her.

They kiss laying down on the bed, but the angle is awkward. She has to lift her head a little, and he has to lower his, so she climbs on top of him. She has never been a shy woman in bed. Not with her husband while married, neither with some occasional lovers she's had over the years, and definitely not with Robin.

Although, she must admit this new dynamic is kind of weird. She knows Robin as a friend, a father, a doctor and is aware what to expect from him when he's in any of those roles, but Robin the lover, the boyfriend, the partner is something she has yet to discover. And she thinks it's the same for him.

If kissing him for the first time the day before had been an extraordinary experience, feeling his body below her, sensing his muscles, his heartbeat, and, well, the evidence of his sexual arousal, is even better. It's like every nerve of her body is capable of sensing, at the same, time each stimulation she gets. It's her tongue feeling his as they kiss; her nose perceiving his scent (God, how someone can smell that good just after waking up?); her back (that seems to have healed completely) enjoying the gentle touch of his hands, her feet and calves feeling how his feet brush over her.

She is on fire, yet he hasn't touched her somewhere different than on her back. Shit. She's even ashamed of being so turned on only from some kissing ...well, his kisses are not pecks on the mouth, they're a hell of intense open-mouthed kisses, but kisses after all. If one of them doesn't stop this, in a few minutes she will be begging him to make love to her. It seems she has no willpower when it's about him and the way he makes her feel.

She doesn't want to stop, but she would have wanted for their first time with him to wear something sexier than what she has at that moment.

However, it's Robin the one who makes a choice for her. He breaks their kiss and as flushed as he is he manages to tell her that he wants their first time together to be different, that he wants to woo her, that it doesn't matter if that would mean he needs to wait.

Definitely, Robin was more willpower than her. Shit. She'll have to wait.

* * *

They decide to take breakfast late, then go to the beach, have some drinks there, maybe some snacks, before they return to their cabin to get ready for the night.

Robin has arranged something special for the night. He took advantage of the time Regina stayed in bed the day before with her aching back to make the preparations for a special night.

They head to the beach walking holding hands, they both are happy with their new reality.

There are few couples at the beach. All of the cabins on the resort have their own pools and decks, but Regina had wanted a complete beach experience, waves, sand and a proper sea bath, not one where she has to descend from a ladder just like in a pool.

They choose one of the sides of the beach, and they are the only couple there. They extend their towels over the beach chairs, and when Regina takes off the cover up she is wearing and stays in a bikini, Robin's jaw drops.

She has worn a bikini before, during their five days stay in this paradise. However, today's choice is different.

To begin with, this is the smallest piece of fabric he has ever seen. He doesn't know how it covers Regina's body parts without something getting out by accident, yet she wears it with the poise and composure of a queen.

Then, it's the choice of color. It's white. Yes, white. How can someone wear something white and still look gorgeous in it? Well, she does. And, after four days of sun, she's tanned, so the contrast between the white bikini and her skin is just perfect.

But what ignites his desire to touch and kiss her again is the choice of fabric and how her ass looks in it. The bikini is crochet work, and it would be see-through if it weren't for the lining, and he tries to figure out how this works, if what he sees through the crochet work is, in fact, a lining or maybe it's part of Regina's body.

The cut on the back side of the bikini is narrower than a regular one, but not as small as a thong, so it shows more of Regina's ass than her usual bikinis. But her ass looks splendid in it: firm, toned, tanned, rounded ….shit, he's beginning to feel something inside his shorts.

She catches him staring at her, and says "I guess you approve my choice of swimwear for today."

"Regina, are you trying to kill me?"

She laughs at his words, and answers "Well, today's not your lucky day then because I need some sunscreen on my back."

He's fucked.

Regina lays down on her stomach, and Robin proceeds. He begins spreading sunscreen on her back, then on her shoulders. He tries to focus on her back, he does try, until he hears the words that will make him lose all the concentration he'd had before, "Would you mind applying some on my legs? I don't need another sunburn."

He begins with her calves, then goes to her upper legs, and he doesn't dare to touch her ass, although there's a regular part exposed. He has always known she is a woman that gets what she wants, but he's beginning to know her in a different way. Still, the words she says next surprise him, "Robin, do you want my ass to get a sunburn?

He's fucked, indeed!

He's seated on the side of her beach chair, and he can't stand it anymore. He takes his hands to her ass, looking to the sides to check if there's anyone nearby, and when he sees nobody, he grabs her ass strongly, hard enough that she turns around to look at him.

He sees lust and desire in her eyes. She's yearning for him, and he for her. So, he turns her around in one quick movement. They manage to stay on the chair without falling, and he begins kissing her as he says "Regina, you'll kill me, you know?"

"Well, isn't this a good way to go?" answers her whispering into his mouth.

He's so turned on he can't hide anymore what's inside his shorts. The evidence of his arousal shows itself, and Regina notices it.

She smiles at him, and then she's the one kissing him. It's the first time she initiates a kiss, the other times it's been him.

They continue kissing, but they are at the beach. Even though this is a resort for couples, well public indecency is a felony, and they don't need to be reported by any of the hotel staff.

They lie on the sand; they bathe. Robin looks mesmerized at Regina when she gets out of the water. Shit. She's wet, and he can see her nipples through the fabric of her bikini. He's not handling his desire for her well. He's a man, a professional, not a schoolboy, for God's sake.

He needs to put an end to this and distract himself by thinking of something else, so he decides to ask something that's been in his head since their first night.

"Regina, you remember the gift boxes we received the day we arrived here? I was wondering what was in yours?"

"I'll promise to put on what was inside of my gift box if you put on yours. What do you say?" answers Regina, unaware of the effect that her words have in him.

"Oh, I'll try it on ...maybe tonight if I'm lucky," answers Robin.

He shouldn't have asked anything.

* * *

 ** _To be continued ..._**

 ** _Any thoughts?_**

 ** _On the next chapter, and last one, Robin and Regina will find out what the other one's gift is ...and they even might use them that night!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**This part fits Prompt 28: Best vacation ever**_

 _ **Thanks to my amazing beta BabyLawyerOQ. She read and betaed every chapter of this story!**_

 _ **Finally, we are at the end of Robin and Regina's vacation and of the story ...**_ _ **Hope you enjoy this last part, it's not that long, but I hope it wraps up nicely the end of their vacation and their new beginning!**_

 _ **I have planned an epilogue for this story. I hope I can post it soon.**_

 _ **Thanks to those that have read, fav, reviewed this story!**_

* * *

Robin outdid himself that night, but even if his plan had been to surprise Regina, he must admit he had been amazed by her, as well. It was a night full of surprises, indeed.

He arranged dinner in the fanciest restaurant of the resort, but before they head to the restaurant, a bellboy comes to their cabin to deliver something for Regina.

Regina steps out of the bathroom to put on her shoes and finish getting ready. She's having an internal dilemma about which pair of shoes she should wear, and that's why she doesn't notice the nice bouquet of red roses and the little gift box over the coffee table.

She asks Robin to zip her dress, and when she turns around she finds Robin smiling at her, and knows those are for her.

"Oh, Robin, thank you! I love red roses," exclaims Regina as she takes the gift box and begins opening it. Inside it, there's a beautiful gold necklace with a pendant in the form of an open heart, the pendant has inset little diamonds in its silhouette. It's beautiful, delicate and an exquisite jewel.

Inside the box, there's a note. She reads it, as Robin awaits expectantly for her reaction.

 _A heart of golf for the woman who stole my heart, from a heart healer that couldn't heal his own heart._

She can't hide the emotion she feels for receiving these gifts from him. "Robin, this is absolutely beautiful ...and the note ...oh, my God! You shouldn't have done this. I love it, thank you! Please, can you help me?"

He does as requested. "Regina, I thought that I never had the chance before to buy you a proper gift. It has been a ticket for the theater to go with the boys, or some quick lunch, or takeout, but never something for you."

"You shouldn't, Robin. Not here, this must have been insanely expensive."

"Regina, please, let me be the one who decides how I spend my money. Today I want to give you this," he gestures with his hand toward her chest, where the necklace hangs now.

With that, they go to the restaurant where a nice dinner, drinks and a magnificent view is waiting for them.

They are happy and in love, that much is evident.

They return to their cabin, walking slowly and kissing from time to time. When they enter the room, they find a bottle of champagne over the coffee table and candles placed all over the bedroom.

There's a note by the bottle that says ' _For a memorable night. You'll thank us later'_

"Robin, it's them again! I swear to God, I'll make Emma, Mary Margaret, and Tink pay for this! It was their plan from the very beginning."

"Regina, look at it this way. We are enjoying a vacation, and we haven't been through the trouble of planning ...and things turned out fine for us ….look where we are now."

Robin opens the bottle and pours the drink in their glasses, and toast "To a memorable night, then."

"To a memorable night," repeats Regina as she drinks from her glass.

An hour later they have finished their drinks, and are on the terrace enjoying the view. They are in each other's arms and, well, the night is getting to an end, and neither of them wants it.

It's Robin the one who makes the bold move this time. Maybe it's the alcohol or perhaps that he is more comfortable with Regina, and has begun to understand her in a different way than the one he was used to.

"Regina, would you mind wearing your gift for me?" he asks smiling at her.

"And, would you wear yours for me?" she replies.

He should have known that would be her answer. She's smart, sassy, and has a quick mind, so he shouldn't be surprised at all at her response.

"I promise to wear it if the opportunity comes, but I want to see you in yours," Robin insists. He is dying to know what will she be wearing. He knows it's an item of clothing because she'd said that she'd wear it for him.

Regina sighs. It seems she'll have to try it on, and deep inside she wants to do it.

She goes to the bathroom to change and freshen up a little. It seems the night will be memorable, after all. Some minutes later, she comes out of the bathroom wearing the pearl _negligée_ , and nothing Robin has imagined before prepares him for the sight of her.

He can see her breasts clearly through the lace in the bust. He perceives the form of her hips, and he notices she is wearing lace panties, that let him peek what's beneath. She turns around as if she were a model (and she certainly looks like one) and when her back is facing him, he takes a look at her ass in a thong.

Holy shit! He is so turned on only for watching her, and in that moment he knows he will use the fucking gift his friends sent him.

Robin approaches her, kisses her and playfully walks towards the bed until her legs touch the mattress. He surprises her again that night when he says "Regina, I ...I can't do this anymore. Pretending I can wait when I'm dying to make love to you. If you want to slap me in the face, do it, but I needed to tell you."

"Robin are you insane? Look at me! Do you think that if I didn't want something more I'd wear this for you? Stop talking and apologizing and being a gentleman. Now, please, be less of a gentleman and fuck me."

He definitely wasn't expecting that'd she say something like that, but she's damn right. He needs to stop overthinking and begin acting on what his senses tell him. He needs to be more instinctive and less rational, at least this night.

He is about to answer, when he hears her talk again "But, first go and put on your gift for me."

Robin walks toward his nightstand, opens the drawer and hands Regina his gift box. "Take a look, and bet I'd use one of those."

She opens the box and burst into laughter at the sight of the package of condoms. "Holy shit, they did think of everything!" she returns the box to Robin and tells in a sexy voice, almost in a whisper only for him to hear "Now, come here."

Robin does as he's told, and she welcomes him with a kiss, a hungry one. The perfect prelude for what's about to happen.

"Regina, I want to take my time with you."

"I wouldn't have expected something different from you, Dr. Locksley."

Shit. _Dr. Locksley_ again and those words make Robin take the lead.

They make love that night, several times. They give good use to their gifts, and this time dawn comes before they open their eyes, until a knock on the door makes them jump out of bed.

Robin opens the door only to find Charlie, their driver, holding a basket of fruits and snacks. They receive it and when they open the envelope that's inside the basket and read the note, they don't know what to think: ' _It was damn time! Congratulations on the sex!'_

Shit!

The next five days of their trip are literally like a honeymoon. They can't take away their hands from the other one, they can't stop kissing, and they make love every chance they get.

They discover their new relationship matches perfectly with the one they had as best friends, and at this point, they are grateful for this vacation.

When a week later Robin and Regina arrive at the airport, happy, in love, and with a big smile on their faces, they see among the crowd their six friends waiting for them and waving their hands to where Robin and Regina are.

Their friends look worried and maybe even afraid. However, Robin and Regina are no longer angry at them ...this had been indeed the best vacation ever, and they both brought the best _souvenir_ they could: their love.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
